User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 5
Chapter 5 - Hurt 'n Heal Warning: This chapter contains copius amounts of Stiris. Readers with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Stiris. This also applies to readers without heart conditions. She's very cute. See? See how cute she is? I'd like to give her a reassuring hug. And I'm just text! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy your mediocre fanfic. <- Chapter 4 Interlude -> Chapter 6 -> (The streets of...whatever city Virginia Tech is located. I'm pretty sure that the actual place is a good city, but the Blues here still run rampant. Especially a group of Blues manning a stolen SWAT vehicle. We cut to a stickwoman with a staff running for her life from a group of Blues on foot...) ???: (Running) Okay, calm down, calm down! Just remember Magic 101! (Flips through her magic book) Cast Ultima! Wait, I don't know Ultima. Uhh, Omnislash? No, that's for the Sword class...come on, there's something... (She eventually runs into a dead-end alleyway and drops her book.) ???: Oh no! Blue: Well, well, little lady. Trapped in a dark alley, surrounded by a bunch of us. And I know what you're thinking: no, we're not that barbaric. We just need you for Bluification. (SCREEEECH!) (Right behind the Blues is a Revenge Racer with tinted black windows.) Blue: (GASP) IS THAT MAX?! EVERY BLUE FOR HIMSELF! (All the Blues scream and panic as they run from what they think is Max, but Scottick steps out as the Revenge Racer dematerializes.) Scottick: Huh. Don't know what those guys are on about. (Notices the stickwoman.) Scottick: Hey, I think those Blues are gone now! You can come out of there! Why was she in a dark alley in the first place? And, eh, what's with that staff she's carrying around with her? (The stickwoman picks up the book she dropped.) Scottick: Hey, that's no textbook I've ever seen before. "Magic 101." If she's going for a Hermione cosplay, she's definitely missing a few details. (The stickwoman sheepishly approaches Scottick.) Scottick: So, little miss. What's your name? ???: (Almost in a whisper) ...m-my name is Stiris... Scottick: Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat? Stiris: (Even more quietly) ...um, my name is S-stiris... Scottick: Are we really stooping to references like these? Well anyways, I think you better stick with me. Well, don't take that the wrong way, I mean, it's not that I, I, uh...this, you know...this is just to protect you, but don't take it as, uh...I think your awkwardness is rubbing off into me... (From down the street, the Blues in the SWAT vehicle spot the two.) Blue 1: Hey look, more target practice! Blue 2: Isn't that Scottick, the bloke who single-handedly defeated Lord Erodeya? Blue 1: It was Erasya, and yes. Blue 3: What are you waiting for, guys?! (Mans the turret) Drive me in! (The SWAT vehicle speeds towards Scottick and Stiris.) Blue 3: Feel the wrath of The Bravery! Blue 1: "The Bravery?" I never agreed to that name! Blue 3: Oh, and what would you call us? "Those 3 Guys?" Blue 1: You just came up with something even worse! Blue 3: Me?! I was going with the name "The Bravery!" You can't just jump to conclusions like that! (Scottick and Stiris look at each other, then back at The Bravery.) Blue 2: Hey, I've got a smashing good idea! Let's have tea and biscuits after we kill them! Blue 1: What in the name of Gildedguy are you talking about?! Blue 3: Ah whatever, yes, we'll have tea and biscuits after we kill them. Blue 1: I don't even like biscuits. Blue 2: Okay, fine! No biscuits, but let's just kill them anyway- (Scottick and Stiris are already gone) Blue 2: ...where'd they go? (Scottick and Stiris are running, but are soon chased by The Bravery, who start to fire at them.) Scottick: Alright, we're fine, just as long as we keep running and don't-'' ''(Scottick trips over a random rock) Scottick: ...trip. (Scottick gets up as fast as he can, but gets shot in the foot) Stiris: Kya! Scottick: No, no, I'm fine! Just keep going, I'll catch up! (Stiris hides in another alley, Scottick manages to limp away into the ally before The Bravery catch up to them.) Blue 2: You know, lads, if you just kept your eyes wide open we wouldn't keep losing them! Blue 3: It was your fault we lost them in the first place. Blue 1: Says the guy who started the name argument. Blue 3: You wanna take this outside?! Blue 1: We are outside! (The Bravery drive away from the alley the 2 were hiding in.) Scottick: Man, and that was my good foot. Now how to beat a bunch of guys in a SWAT truck... (Scottick suddenly feels something odd, as if his foot was instantly healing.) Scottick: What the? (Turns around) (Stiris is using her staff to heal Scott's foot.) Scottick: I see now. You can use magic! I knew it, sorta like a white mage or something. Stiris: What? Scottick: Never mind my nonsense, I have an idea to stop those Bravery guys. (Back to The Bravery...) Blue 1: So what do ya guys wanna do after we gun those 2 down? Blue 3: I dunno, I hear there's this place called Sunnysdale somewhere in California. Blue 1: Yeah? Blue 3: And you know, I figured, why don't we trash that place? Blue 1: Uh huh? Blue 3: Who knows, we could even capture this killer clown drivin' around in an ice cream truck. Blue 1: Why would we wanna do that? Blue 3: Didn't you hear? He's on the FBI's Most Wanted list! Imagine all the money we could get from turning him in! Blue 2: Not to interrupt, but I just found Scottick! He's following us! The boy must have a death wish! (Blue 1 turns the vehicle around) Blue 3: This one's for Killswitch! Eat lead! (Blue 1 drives closer to Scottick as Blue 3 opens fire on him). Yet in spite of getting shot at, Scottick isn't dying, and in fact, isn't moving.) Blue 2: What in Sam's- (Scottick materializes a Revenge Racer and slams it into The Bravery, blowing up their vehicle. After the smoke clears, Blue 3 lies dead while Blues 1 and 2 are severely injured.) Blue 1: H-how... (Stiris approaches.) Scottick: It's good to have a healer with you. Now I did hear something about Killswitch. (Materializes a Revenge Racer) So here's the deal. You tell me what I want to know, or you say hello to this car. Blue 1: HA! Like we're afraid of a car! (Scottick lifts it.) Blue 1: Oh, so you can lift it! Like that's supposed to scare us- (Scottick attaches some explosive satchels on the bumper) Blue 1: OKAY, OKAY! WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT! Scottick: Glad you decided to cooperate. How do you know who Killswitch is? Blue 1: He's just a college roommate- (Scottick lifts the car) Blue 1: I MEAN HE'S A MINION OF STWARM! Scottick: And who is Stwarm? Blue 1: The Monarch- (Scottick lifts the car) Blue 2: STWARM'S OUR MASTER! Blue 1: AND THE LEADER OF X-JAPAN! Scottick: X-Japan, hm? What about that? Blue 1:'' 'Well, it's a ban- '''Blue 2: For Gildedguy's sake! Just give the bloke what he wants! Blue 1: Oh, fine! Can't even ask for any fun these days, hm? Anyways, it's a subdivision of Berzerker Corps. located in Japan. That's all we know. Scottick: All you know, hm? Thanks for the exposition, at least. (Scottick tosses the car at whoever is left of The Bravery, blowing them up. Hornets fly away from the smoke.) Scottick: Eh, I'll let 'em go. Stiris: I-is it over? Scottick: '''The battle may be, but the war isn't. X-Japan...Berzerker Corps...no doubt we're its next targets. Who knows...these guys could be even worse than the Blues... '''Stiris: O-oh no...I don't want to die... Scottick: '''Hey, there's no need to be afraid. I'll be here to protect you. My friends are also experts at eliminating Blues, so I'm sure that whatever gets thrown at us can't do anything, especially with your help. So what do you say? Care to join us? '''Stiris:...I'd love to. (Suddenly hugs Scottick) Scottick: 'Huh?! What th...Shut up and go with it.'' (Meanwhile, in the dark monitor room...) '''???: So now they truly know of my existence...oh well, it's a simple issue that can be disposed of now... (The monitor switches from viewing Scottick to the Moon Base where Big Blue is producing more Blues while the Slush Fighters are busy going through his forces.) ???: Iron Maiden, do you hear me? Iron Maiden: What is it, boss? ???: Leave Big Blue at the mercy of the Slush Fighters. We have a bigger issue to attend to...get back to Earth at once. Iron Maiden: Ah, whatever. Just what am I doing now? (One of the monitors switches to Stlou studying in his dorm.) ???: I need you to carry out a kidnapping operation, if you will... - ''End ''- Category:Blog posts